particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Treaty of Haldor
The Treaty of Haldor was a peace treaty that ended the Lake Majatra War of 3494-3509. The treaty was drafted by neutral Dorvik, and was signed in the city of Haldor. Although the treaty provided for a restoration of the status quo ante bellum, it was widely seen as a Deltarian victory. Transcript TREATY OF HALDOR ---- This peace treaty, drafted by the Dorvish Foreign Minister Bernhard Xylander in the year 3509 on September the first to end hostilities between the Federation of Zardugal, it's successor states and the Deltarian Czardom, and it's successor states and both of their allies in the Zardugal-Deltarian War. Article I :: Cessation of hostilities Section I :: All nations involved in the conflict will immediately cease hostilities at the announcement of this treaty. Section II :: All nations involved in the conflict will immediately halt any military operations and come to standstill upon the announcement of this treaty. Article II :: De-militarization and war reparations Section I :: Immediately upon the announcement of this treaty all nations involved in the conflict will begin the process of exchanging prisoners of war underneath an international observer to ensure fair treatment, this will be overseen by the Armed Forces of the Dorvish Federation. Section II :: War crimes, crimes against humanity or breaching the peace for all nations involve in the conflict will not be pursued. Section III :: Lake Majatra will formally be considered a de-militarized zone and no nation on Majatra may use it as a military base, station, port or anything associated with military, breaches of this will be handled accordingly. Section IV :: The nations of Deltaria and Zardugal will have no military contact with each other for 10 years following the announcement of this treaty, this includes military cooperation or otherwise nominal military relations. Section V :: The Federation of Zardugal and it's successor states are to lower their military budget to a number below one-hundred billion of their local currency to ensure no forms of aggression are permitted. Section VI :: The Deltarian Czardom and it's successor states are to take no military actions, if they undertake such actions, unless an entirely defensive action, the international community will effectively handle the situation. Article III :: Diplomatic success Section I :: All nations involved in the conflict will meet once a year for the next 5 years in order to assure mutual understanding and cooperation between nations. Section II :: All nations involved in the conflict will establish formal diplomatic ties with one another upon the announcement of this treaty. Section III :: The Federation of Zardugal and it's successor states and the Deltarian Czardom and it's successor states will sign a non-aggression pact immediately to prevent further hostile outbreaks. Section IV :: The Federation of Zardugal and it's successor states and the Deltarian Czardom and it's successor states will aide in the reconstruction of all nations involved for a period not exceeding 15 years. We, the Governments of the signatory nations, do hereby certify that our appointed representatives have plenipotentiary powers to sign this treaty on our behalf, that we understand our obligations under this treaty, and that we will respect and comply with those obligations. In witness whereof the respective plenipotentiaries have signed and affixed seals to the present treaty of peace. Signed at Haldor, Kordusia, the Dorvish Federation on the fifth of September of the year three thousand and nine. Category:Treaties Category:Lake Majatra War